1. Technical Field
This invention relates to outdoor cooking devices and, more particularly, to a barbeque grill.
2. Prior Art
Conventional barbecue-type grilling devices typically include a horizontally disposed grill which is placed directly above the burning coals, or the source of heat used for cooking. As the food cooks, grease and fat drippings from the meat may burst into flames upon contact with the heat source, giving off fumes which may burn or impair the taste of the food. Oftentimes, the liquid dripping from the meat may cause a flame to singe or burn the meat which deposits carbon on the meat. Consumption of such charred meat is known to contribute to the development of cancer in humans over time.
Accordingly, a need remains for a grill that prevents grease drippings from dropping on the heat source and to prevent flames from erupting and charring the food. 